Favorite Kind of Night
by spazzgirl
Summary: it's been years since they last saw each other, but their bodies still yearned for one another. Modern AU. Inspired by the song "Earned It" by The Weekend


**Favorite Kind of Night**

 **I've been overdue for some NaruSaku smut in a while.**

 **This was inspired by the song "Earned It" by The Weekend**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **Summary:** _it's been years since they last saw each other, but their bodies still yearned for one another_

 **ENJOY!**

Naruto had no idea how he ended up here.

 _Vegas no less_

The blond could remember his friends kidnapping him and somehow sedating him as they dragged him onto one of their family private jets.

" _All I wanted was just one peaceful afternoon."_

It was four years since he came back from the army and was studying to run his father's corporation. It pissed his friends off to no end that he didn't have enough time for any male bonding.

" _Come on Naruto," Kiba placed his arms around his shoulders, "if anyone needs any night of release its you," he grinned widely. "Go take some random chick and sleep with her."_

 _Naruto rolled his eyes, "You know I have a policy."_

" _Yeah, no one night stands," Sasuke answered while taking a sip of his beer._

 _They managed to drag him into some random ass club. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as his friends let him drag his own sorry ass to the bar. He really didn't want to deal with any of their smart assery tonight. The blond began to order two bottles of beer and then some vodka._

 _That was two hours ago._

Presently, he watched his friends flirt with random girls. His cerulean eyes scanning over the dancefloor, watching people grind against each other.

"Seems like someone doesn't want to be here," a voice next to him called out. To him it sounded vaguely familiar.

Not looking back, Naruto laughed and answered back, "Trust me, I'd be happy to be back at my own apartment sleeping."

"You weren't always this boring."

Turning around, his eyes widened to the figure sitting next to him. She was wearing a dark red dress that hug her curves nicely, a wicked grin was on her face, and then.

 _Cerulean met emerald._

"Sa-Sakura?!" He nearly chocked. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura giggled as she drank her sex on the beach, "I could ask you the same thing, but, if it's any consolation my friends and I are here on vacation."

"So you're still working at the hospital?"

She nodded, "Yup, for five straight years."

"Congratulations."

It felt weird talking to his ex. They broke up after graduation when he told her that he was joining the army. None of their friends didn't understand why, perhaps because the two wouldn't always stay in contact with each other. Or that Sakura was afraid of receiving the bad news that he ended up dying.

"So why aren't you with your friends," he asked.

The rosette chuckled, "They dared me to talk to any sexy guy at the bar," with a small smile her eyes twinkled, "and you were the only one."

Naruto grinned, "Still attracted eh?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know, want to test that theory out?"

One cue, a song began to play, it was the same song they had their first dance to and ended up making love to one another with this song playing in the background of his room.

"To an old tune," he held his hand out and she graciously took it.

Leading to the dancefloor, the two began to move against one another perfectly. The memories of dancing to the song allowed their bodies to move in perfect rhythm. He had his hands on her hips and she pressed herself against his chest. Their bodies acting on instinct as the tune continued to play. His forehead pressed against hers, gently.

Turning around, Sakura pressed her back against his chest, and moaned softly as he rubbed against her ass. The blond began to place soft kisses against her neck as his hands caressed her sides. Sakura had her arms around his neck as they sway side to side. Naruto growled as his hard on was rubbing against the woman before him.

"You know this song always made me horny," she whispered hotly against his ear.

"And," he nibbled the flesh of her ear.

Looking up at him with a seductive smile, she responded, "Still does."

They managed to get out of the club and took a cab to the mansion they were staying out. Once out of the cab and Naruto throwing a few hundred dollar bills, not bothering with the change, he wrapped her legs around his waist. Somehow they managed to get up the stairs and into the room he was sleeping in. Gently placing her on his bed, with a wicked smile on his lips, Naruto grabbed the remote to his stereo and played the same song they were dancing to in the club.

"Thought I'd set the mood," he grinned.

Sakura shook her head, "Well then, come here handsome."

He spread her legs apart and placed his knee between them. Her dress riding up as they continued to kiss. Sakura's right hand buried itself into his wild spiky hair and then arched her back as his tongue seduced her own. He growled as the other hand began to stroke his chest. Sitting up on his knees, Naruto slowly and seductively took of his navy blue button up shirt.

"Tease," Sakura said as he was giving her a strip show.

Naruto grinned, "You know you always enjoyed it."

Covering her body with his own, the two continued their heated make out. He felt his animal instincts taking over as the woman beneath him began to stroke his whiskers. With a growl, he ripped her dress and threw the torn garment across the room.

"I like that dress," she nibbled the bottom of his lips.

Roughly, he pinned her hands above her head and growled against her lips.

"Then you shouldn't have poked the beast."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Please," she rubbed their lower regions together, "you started it the moment you began to tease me."

Removing his lips from hers, he began to leave little love bites from her neck to her beautifully sculpted clavicles. Too lost in lust, Naruto found himself on his back with the vixen of a woman above him, straddling his hips.

"My turn to play," she whispered playfully against his ear.

Standing in front of the bed, the rosette began to sway her hips and her hands slowly moving from her sides all the way up to the back of her black and red lacy bra. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as she turned around and skillfully took the bra off. His eyes widened as she turned around, her left arm covering her breast. With a smirk on her lips, she moved her left hand and began to play with her left nipple and her right hand did the same with the twin.

Naruto growled softly, she always knew how to push his buttons. Even after years of not speaking or seeing each other, a spark was beginning to reignite their love for one another. His eyes followed her hands as they made their way towards the waist band of her thong. His breathing hitched as she bend down and took the piece of cloth that was blocking the gates of heaven. Sakura smiled as his nose flared as she dragged her dripping arousal from his chest towards his straining erection.

"Sakura," he moaned as he gripped her hips and began to buck against her, "please."

"Aw my poor fox," she gently cupped his cheek and kissed up.

It was too much for Naruto, their song playing the background and the smell of her arousal was driving him insane. It was too much when the rosette began to stroke his own nipples. With a loud growl, he flipped them over and basically ripped off his pants and boxers. Sakura moaned aloud as his hardened length rubbed against her throbbing clit.

Oh she terribly missed the feel of his hard body against her soft one. The structure of their bodies complimented each other so perfectly. Even after all these years, his touch was the only one she yearned for. Despite the fact she dated other guys, all they would get was a peck on the cheek and that was it. It was the same for Naruto, he never bedded any of the women his friends set him up with, it just didn't feel right.

He grinned inwardly as he knew it was his touch that could affect Sakura and elicit a moan out of her mouth.

"I see you still yearn for my touch after all these years," he gently kissed her neck.

Sakura mewled softly, "Yes, it was only you that I wanted and no one else."

"My beautiful blossom," this time, the two engaged in a powerful passionate kiss.

The feelings they still harbored for one another released upon their lips. Sakura rubbed against him, wanting to feel him inside of her. She wanted to feel _whole_ again and he was the missing piece of her life. Naruto knew how much the rosette was yearning for him, but he wanted to make sure that her body knew who to react to so sensually and passionately. His soft and pleasing touches brought sparks onto Sakura's body. He could hear her heart beating fast each time he caressed her or kissed a part of her body.

The rosette's back arched as his heated mouth wrapped itself around her right breasts. His left hand palming her dripping core and his index finger teasing circled her nether lips. Sakura knew he was torturing her but also at the same time, savoring the taste of her body. This is what made Naruto the perfect lover, he knew how to please her, how to take his time, what made her tick, and all of these things caused both her body and soul yearn for him.

"Easy love," he whispered huskily as he placed a finger inside of her tight walls, "I want to make this night last."

"Naruto," she whimpered.

"Shh, relax love."

Once she was accustomed, Naruto inserted his middle finger and began to pump them in and out of her, his thumb gently rubbing her clit. Sakura cried out loud as his tongue began to stroke the throbbing button. The combination of both his talented fingers and tongue was always too much for her, but before she could reach her orgasm, Naruto slowed down.

"Na-Naruto," the rosette moved against him, but his left hand held her down.

"Shh love," he whispered hotly against her womanhood, "you need to relax. Love you need to relax so I can give you more."

Doing what she was told, her body relaxed, no longer tense, and Naruto resumed. He could hear the shaky breathes she was releasing and knew that she was trying her best to relax.

"Atta girl," removing his fingers from her entrance, his tongue began to caress her inner walls.

Crying out loud and holding onto the sheets, she came into his mouth. Naruto groaned at her taste, despite the fact of not tasting her for so many years, her juices still managed to make him high on lust. As he kissed her, the rosette moaned as she could taste herself on his lips. She mewled as he began to use the juices that still lingered on her lower lips to lubricate himself.

"I think it's time that your body remembers who you belong to, don't you think?"

With that, Naruto snapped his hips and Sakura arched off the bed, and he held her close to his chest. He moaned against her neck as her body still accepted him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. Naruto had placed her back on the bed and began to move slowly against her.

"Love you need to relax," he gently kissed her neck, "can you do that for me, love?"

Her arms unwrapping themselves from his neck and clutched the sheets, he could feel her legs loosen a bit around his waist.

"That's my girl."

"Naruto," his gaze met her own and brought him down to a kiss.

The two moved slowly against one another, their bodies moving to the song still playing in the back. Nice and slow they always started. He relished in the sounds that escaped her luscious lips. His eyes taking in the way she moved each time he pleased her. It was then Naruto realized something, that he truly felt at ease with Sakura, and promised himself that he would never let her go ever again.

Once the tempo of the song began to pick up, so did their movements. Sakura began to dig her nails deep into his back as the heels of her feet dug onto the small of his back. Naruto growled loudly as her walls were clenching around him tightly. He could feel her juices dripping onto his length and then onto the sheets.

Sakura's hands were all over his muscular body, stroking his arms and her nails teasing the cuts. Naruto responded by placing more love bites on her soft lithe body. He sucked her neck a bit harder than normal, knowing that she was very sensitive when he did this. His left hand snaked its way towards where their bodies where joined and began to stroke her clit. The rosette arched her back as she came for the second time of the night. He pulled out, allowing her body to relax.

"You didn't come yet," she said in between breathes.

He chuckled, "Wanted to make you feel good first," she giggled as he pecked her lips, "there's something I want to try, but I need your consent first."

"Naruto," she rubbed their cheeks together, "I will always belong to you."

Placing a gentle kiss on his chest, Naruto grinned as an idea came to mind. With confused eyes, she watched him reach into the drawer and pulled out his military dog tags. Sakura watched him place them around his neck and kissed her. She shivered as the cold metal was pressed against her heated skin.

"Turn around for me," she realized why he needed her consent. Naruto wanted to take her from behind.

Doing what she was told, she laid down on her stomach and shivered as the blonde caressed her soft cheeks.

"Raise that cute little ass of yours."

Sakura tensed a bit as his length was rubbing against her ass.

"Shh, relax love," he whispered behind her, "trust me love," the head of his cock pressed against her entrance, "love, trust me."

"Naruto please, I want you."

Gently, Naruto began to enter her once again. Sakura moaned into the pillow as she could feel him entering her. The position they were in gave her more pleasure than missionary. She could feel her body being split in half as his length continued to spread her nether lips. Seeing her body shaking, Naruto began to place soft kisses on her shoulders and neck.

"Relax love," he nuzzled her neck.

"Naruto, please move," she moved against him, "I want you my fox."

With a growl, Naruto started to move, his body covering hers. Sakura could feel his dog tags against her back as he continued to move behind her. Her back arched against his chest as he was able to rub against her g-spot a lot better. She could feel him entirely inside of her and it was such an amazing feeling. It was as if his body knew what made her crave for more. Only Naruto knew what made her tic and she revealed in the feel of being owned by him.

His hands gripped her hips hard as he continued to pump in and out of her body. He groaned against her back as her body was reacting to his. Sakura mewled softly as his right hand stroked her toned stomach and shivered as he whispered softly against her ear. Telling her of how wonderful she felt and how beautiful she was.

Naruto growled as Sakura was clenching tightly around him. His hot breath fanning against her skin and his dog tags cold against her. The combination of hot and cold was beginning to be too much for her and Sakura cried out his name. He snarled against her neck as he was moving a lot faster. Sakura held onto the headboard for dear life as Naruto was pounding against her. She knew that he was reaching his orgasm soon.

"Baby come for me," she whispered against his lips as she brought his head down.

Naruto chuckled softly, "Once more love, come for me once more."

"Naruto," she whimpered, "I can't."

"Yes you can," his left hand was rubbing against her clit and his right hand teasing her breast, "once more love, come for me once more love."

With a chocked sob, Sakura came again thanks to his skillful and talented hands. Naruto let out a roar as he buried himself deep within the rosette. His hot seeds pouring into her. The moment the two were coming down of their perspective orgasmic high, the song itself ended. Pulling himself out of his lover, he laid on his back, and pulled her towards his chest.

Turning around so she could face him, Sakura nuzzled his chest and the blond placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Looks like that theory was right."

Naruto laughed at this, "Hmm looks like it," he looked at the sleeping rosette in his arms.

Having Sakura in his arms, was always his favorite kind of night.

 **END**

 **It felt like it's been years since I've written a NaruSaku smut _**


End file.
